


~just a reminder~

by fauxfox



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxfox/pseuds/fauxfox
Summary: Aziraphale has a small gift for the demon and his car.





	~just a reminder~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is actually a translation of a fic my friend wrote! If someone would be interested in the original, in polish, feel free to let me know in the comments!

Crowley turned the key and started the engine. He was already backing out, when Aziraphale ran out of the bookshop. 

“Wait.” the angel called, “Give me your hand,” Crowley did that one with undeniable pleasure, “And close your eyes.” 

The demon felt how Aziraphale’s fingers open his hand and delicately place something small in it. The thing was no bigger than a pack of cigarettes. Every move taken by the Angel was ever so gentle, as if Crowley were an irreplaceable, deeply-cherished treasure, which when broken would cause the whole world to erupt into chaos greater, than it was already in. The man’s hand was folded into a fist with the same precaution a glass vase is put back onto a shelf hanging a little too high to be within safe reach. 

“Here.” the angel didn’t even manage to take his hand back, when the demon opened his eyes. A moment passed before Crowley finally looked at what was put into his hand. He stretched out his palm and saw a miniature, wooden pendant. “Just a little reminder.” 

Crowley’s face lit up with a sly grin. He threw the gift onto the dashboard and looked at the angel. 

“Will crepes at the Ritz count as a ‘thank you’?” 

“It would be a wonderful ‘thank you’.” He paused. “Even for a demon.” 

The angel made himself comfortable in passenger’s seat and fastened his seatbelt. Just a moment later they went off with the hum of a well-used engine. Sunrays coming through the front window illuminated their faces, jolly and carefree, as they got lost in in out loud thought, also more popularly known as a ‘conversation’. And so they drove away into the sunset, talking about crepes, drinks, but soon also about oh so many things. They drove away into a shared future. In front was dangling a heart-shaped plate, and on it engraved ‘Drive carefully, dear’.

**Author's Note:**

> also if you're polish pls look at this, it's what inspired this fic in the first place: https://6.allegroimg.com/s512/01adfa/22233daf4a74ba1baf753ad70266/Prezent-Dzien-Chlopaka-ZAWIESZKA-do-Auta-Samochodu
> 
> (and for y'all english speakers out there it says ' DEAR drive CAREFULLY ! We'll go mad in the /bed/ :) - Your hubby, love you' )


End file.
